It'll Be Okay
by crimewars
Summary: Mako and Korra had been married for two years. Everything was going great-until today. Oneshot. (subject to change)


**I was feeling really sad and I needed to write out my feelings. **

* * *

"Hey, Mako, wanna go out for drinks?" asks Lee.

Mako glances up from his mountain of paperwork at his desk.

"Nah. I've got too much to do." Mako says, as he gestures to his desk.

Lee tsks softly before saying

"See, this is why you shouldn't procrastinate."

"Oh, shut up Lee! Get out of here. Go enjoy your freedom!" Mako says, balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at his retreating back.

Spirits, how much he HATED paperwork! He let it pile up, and now, the Chief was making him stay. All he really wanted to do was be with Korra. He smiles briefly as he thinks about their fateful marriage only two years ago. It had been on Air Temple Island. He really missed his parents that day. If only…if only they had been able to be there. Everyone was there except his parents. Ikki had been the flower girl. She insisted. Not that Mako or Korra had minded.

Mako gets up from his seat and stretches gingerly. He'd been cooped up at his desk for nearly an hour.

He remembers Korra's own fateful news.

_Because of odd hours, Mako had come home at four in the morning. He blearily stumbles into their shared apartment, expecting darkness. Instead, all of the lamps and lights are on. Mako raises a hand and rubs his eyes, trying to accommodate all the light that flooded into his line of vision. As his eyes adjust, Korra slides up to him. _

_"Korra!" He backs up, his eyes fully adjusted. "What are you doing up so early? Or late. Depends on how you want to look at it."_

_Korra bites her lip before glancing at her husband._

_"Oh. Um, I have news." She says shyly. _

_"What is it? Are you leaving again?" Mako asks sharply. She had to go resolve a matter in the Earth Kingdom just two weeks prior. _

_"Oh. No." She laughs nervously, unsure of what to say. _

_"Well, what is it then?" he asks, starting to get worried. _

_"Mako…I'm pregnant." _

It goes without saying, that Mako was surprised. How do you gingerly spring that sort of news on anyone? It's not that Mako didn't want kids…he did. It's just…it felt so soon. Only two years of absolute freedom? They both were barely twenty-three. Not to mention, Mako was coming back from a late-night shift. He was tired and groggy. _Surprised _is an understatement.

That had been three weeks ago. They both had kept it quiet, not wanting to tell anyone just in case something bad happened. At first, he had wanted to shout the news with joy, but he respected Korra's wish. She too had been excited, and even a little shocked. She had been worried that she wouldn't have been able to properly take care of the baby. Mako told her it would be okay.

And it would. As long as they were together, as long as they were a team it would have been okay.

Mako sighs as he crouches over his desk, squinting under the bad lighting.

By the time he finishes his work, it's nearly midnight.

As he gathers his things, he swears not to let it happen again. And, deep down, he knows it's a lie.

Fifteen minutes later, Mako makes his way home. He's wide awake and alert, all grogginess chased away by the nightlife of Republic City. As he goes up to his apartment, once again, he sees that all the lights are on. Frowning, Mako rushes up to the door, trying it to see if it would open.

It did.

He rushes in and closes it behind him.

"Korra? Korra! Where are you?!" he calls.

"In here…" comes her mumbled voice. She's in their bedroom.

He rushes in and sees her sprawled on their bed. She rolls over from on her side and his breath sticks in his throat. She's been crying. It's evident, from her sniffling nose and her reddened eyes and the tear tracts running down her cheeks.

"Korra…" Mako says gently, sinking onto their bed, pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

She buries her face into his sweater and sobs. His throat tightens as he braces himself for the worst.

"Miscarriage. I…I don't know what happened. I was bending, and then, it just happened. Mako, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been bending. Mako, I'm so sorry."

His heart drops into his stomach as he tightens his lips. He feels sad, not only for himself, but for Korra as well. Korra could be really hard on herself. Korra had been so excited for the baby. He remembers how animatedly she'd talk about it. How she would run her hands up and down her stomach, and his heart drops further down.

"No, Korra, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, okay? Don-Don't beat yourself up over it. It happens. Okay? It's okay."

And, it's like the dam breaks. She starts sobbing really hard and all Mako can do is rock her back and forth.

"Shh..It's okay." He whispers into her hair again and again. And even though it wasn't okay right then and there, it will be.


End file.
